Thom (DW Labs character)
Thom is the head of research & resources at DW Labs. He was formerly the 2nd in command, but this changed after a prolonged absence. He is part Cyborg. BACKSTORY Details on his origin & backstory are unknown. He was hired at DW Labs because he was a friend of Dylans. It is clear that Dylan had big intentions for Thom, because he was given his own office, something only two other people in the office have. Thom's first day takes place during episode 1, he was given a tour of the base and then was given the objective of customizing his office. After a few months, he had ranked up severely, eventually reaching Second in Command! However, while showing off a christmas mod in Episode 2, a bad present exploded in Thom's room, destroying it and all of the presents he had received. Shortly after the recording stopped, radioactive waste began to leak into Thom's already mangled work-space. The radiation spread over the top floor of the Lab quickly, causing Dylan to order all staff to leave the Lab while the issues were sorted. During this time, Thom decided to go on holiday with the massive amount of money he had earned working as second in command. While on holiday, he recieved a letter instructing him to return and assist in setting up the Repair Machine. Thom ignored the letter and remained on holiday until the majority of his money had run out two years later. During this time, back at the Lab, Cecil had decided to start working in the Lab, and quickly replaced Thom as 2nd In Command. Thom was demoted to Head of Research & Resources at this point, 3rd in command was a position already taken by Mr. Mortimer. By this point, Thom decided it was time to return to the Lab. Upon arrival, he spotted Dylan & Cecil in the corridor. Not wanting to be seen, he left the building, pursued by Dylan, and accidentally ran into a laser that was being reviewed at the time. Due to the absence of Dr. DoLittle, Thom was placed into a Medical Stasis Pod until the Dr was next available. It is unknown what state he is in... GENERAL INFO Thom is the head of the Research & Resources department, his main job being assisting in the labs researching the results of general experiments. He is also in-charge in the purchase of the monthly resources required at the lab such as metals, materials, potions, compounds, as well as some of the necessities such as food & entertainment. During his absence this job was left to Mr. Mortimer, which is probably why he has a dislike for Thom. When not at work, excluding the holiday, it is unknown what activities he gets up to. Thom was formerly the Second in Command, but was demoted after a long hiatus. He gets along with all of the staff that were present in his working period. While most of them are still around, there have been several people hired since who have never met him. He gets along well with Mr. Vader. He has never met such people as Cecil, Dr. DoLittle & Gary. LIKES/DISLIKES Thom is a fan of paintings, he once decorated the whole of the Spare room with them. He likes the lab and enjoys spending time in his office. He dislikes radiation, proving he is in a healthy mental condition, and dogs. APPEARANCES Thom was the first character to appear, he was seen swimming in the hazardous pool in episode 1. He also appeared in episode 2, which is currently his last proper appearance. He briefly appeared in episode 7, but this doesn't really count. NOTES Unless he has a very odd tattoo, Thom is part cyborg. It is unknown when he received this modification. In his absence, he was temporarily replaced by a Testificate. The replacement did not work very well and was discharged upon Thom's sudden return. OTHER Thom is played by DW Thom. He tends to act like himself on camera. As stated in other character profiles, characters only come into play between episodes. Thom' s lack of appearances is due to the condition of his laptop. It is hoped that he will become a more frequent co-star in 2018.